Ilmari Teekkinen
Ilmari Teekkinen is a Finnish brickfilmer.[http://pastebin.com/q0JL4xfm Prinssi release thread contents] He is primarily known for creating bizarre, abstract and experimental brickfilms, described in a review as being "somewhere between insane and artistic".[https://web.archive.org/web/20070823224458/http://www.brickfilms.com/films/2387 Brickfilms.com review of Navijades] His earlier films appear to have been co-created with Viljami Teekinen, and many of his films are music videos and were often set to the music of a composer named Too. Filmography |- | 2003 || Prinssi || |- | 2004 || Sword Of Valo Trailer || |- | 2004 || Varien Knights || |- | 2004 || Enviema || |- | 2004 || Mortigi Muta || Fight Club Contest entry |- | 2004 || Amitrock || |- | 2004 || 5919 || |- | 2004 || GoHannibal trailer || |- | 2004 || Rohaddey || High Adventure Theatre Contest entry NWBrickCon 2004 Mystery Contest second place winner |- | 2004 || Mr Mortintoj || NWBrickCon 2004 Mystery Contest entry |- | 2004 || Kymmeten || 10 Brick Contest entry |- | 2004 || Iso Bal || |- | 2005 || Ickka Bickka || |- | 2005 || Rex Steps || |- | 2005 || Medolia Monster Bricks || |- | 2005 || Porukka People || |- | 2005 || Minerva Machine || |- | 2005 || GihheADV || AnimatorDV Commercial Contest entry |- | 2005 || Guitartoj || |- | 2005 || Cousinjade || |- | 2005 || Chase || |- | 2005 || Flow || |- | 2005 || GRREENERED || Anne Frank in Bricks Challenge entry Heroes and Villains Contest entry |- | 2005 || Navijades || |- | 2007 || DueDauers || |- | 2008 || Bold Stroke || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 5B entry |- | 2008 || all Ball ego || Friendships and Rivalries Contest entry |- | 2008 || Lovespread || |- | 2008 || Don't Walk on the Grass || |- | 2008 || Marillion - Whatever is Wrong With You || Marillion's Whatever is Wrong With You Video Contest entry |- | 2008 || upLdo || |- | 2008 || Excellent Robukka Excellent || Technical Excellence Competition entryRobukka's TEC entries thread |- | 2008 || Nicktech || Technical Excellence Competition entry |- | 2008 || chasingtheC || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest entry |- | 2009 || 2009Worlds || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 6 entry |- | 2009 || ComethisWickedThingWaySomes || |- | 2009 || ChaoSNSanity || |- | 2009 || januarYsecret || |- | 2009 || Toystarry || Space, Time and Reality Contest entry |- | 2009 || Battleoffthe G reyBaseplate || AniExer-size Animation Contest entry |- | 2010 || Unknown || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 7 entry |- | 2018 || Smallcube || |- | 2019 || Eleyoots Discovery || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XVI entry |- | 2019 || Trapparty || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2019 entry |- | 2019 || Kinaver jatkuu || |- | 2019 || While the light is on || Past and Future Contest entry |- External links *Robukka YouTube account *Archived Brickfilms.com directory page *Brickshelf gallery *DailyMotion account References Category:Finnish brickfilmers Category:Inactive brickfilmers